justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ievan Polkka
|artist = Otomania ( ) |year = 1937 (Eino Kettunen) 2007 (Otomania) |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) (PS4) 4 (Mashup) (All but PS4) |dg = |mashup = B.F.F. |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 (00:22:00) |pictos = 112 (Classic) 66 (Mashup) |kcal = 17 (Classic) |dura = 2:20 |nowc = LevanPolkka |audio = |perf = Marion Champmartin }}Hatsune Miku'nun "Ievan Polkka", ve 'da yer aldıyor. Dansçı'nın Görünüşü Dansçının tasarımı, Hatsune Miku'larınkiyle aynıdır, ancak sağ eline yeşil pırasa koyduğu sıcak pembe eldivenle. O, ponytails, mavi kravat, siyah kol ısıtıcıları ve siyah botları ile gümüş ve siyah bir elbise bağlı uzun parlak mavi saçları vardır. Vücudu statik ve bulanıktır ve genellikle saydamdır. Arka Plan Rutin dijital ekranların bir panelinin önünde gerçekleşir. Pırasa, şalgam ve havuç gibi sebzeler, mor dağ mağaralarının doğal bir görünümünde olduğu gibi, ekranların renkli arka planında görünür. Dansçıda stop-motion efekti kullanıldığında, dağ mağaralarını kaplayan ekranda birden fazla fotoğrafı görünür. Dansçının yanında, dansçının mavimsi hologramlarını yansıtan iki hologramlı projektör var. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Kollarınızı dışarı uçacakmış gibi kollarınızı çabucak yukarı kaldırın. Levanpolkka gm 1.png|Gold Move Levanpolkka gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Mashup'da 4 PS Gold Moves var (PS4 için 2 Gold Moves): Gold Moves 1 ve 4 (PS4 dışındaki tüm konsollar için): Her iki kolunuzu da sallayın.(Blurred Lines) Gold Moves 2: (C’Mon) * P2: Sağ kolunuzu ağzınıza doğru yukarı doğru döndürün. * P1: P2'nin arkasına atla ve kolunu kaldır.Gold Moves 3: Sağ kolunuzu sağ kolunuzu aşağıya doğru sürtün. (Blurred Lines) Blurredlines gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Blurred Lines) (all but PS4) Levanpolkkamu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game (all but PS4) Cmon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (C’Mon) Cmon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) (C’Mon) Levanpolkkamu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Blurredlines gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Blurred Lines) Levanpolkkamu gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Ievan Polkka has a Duet Mashup with the theme B.F.F. which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). Dancers * Blurred Lines * Nitro Bot * Turn Up the Love * C’Mon * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Blurred Lines GM1 * Nitro Bot * Gangnam Style * C’Mon GM2 * Turn Up The Love * Blurred Lines GM3 * Tribal Dance * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Blurred Lines GM4 * C’Mon Community Remix Ievan Polkka has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * ShaneClough UK * Lattelover542 USA * Lea0810 Germany * NontRory USA * Emsnow USA * Osvoquer Mexico * Nijishoujo USA * Dangerniel Germany * CrestedFlame709 USA * Charlie Chap1in USA * Naellyra59 France * Jkleal8 USA * ilusionk9 USA * Noonoo_Nooname France * Gonalonz2191 Chile * IgnacioFonseca USA * AlarmedPlains94 France * AyuU-p-U Japan * Powellludmila Argentina * Aazzlano USA * Fyzerrx Canada * angelyck Mexico * PulguitaSabrosa Mexico * MattiDance Poland * kzmkv Russia * William12128 Brazil * ZainyJavedy Canada * pixelrf Brazil * AntoniaHdz98 Mexico * Gorrion Dorado4 Mexico * pobi2_2001 Taiwan * urinyan Japan * Mega7037 Belgium * Muselord USA * Miiss Bea France * kuwildan05 USA * SoToSendoCadu Brazil * MileneAfp Brazil * VitorHCL Brazil * saraskoras_24 Spain * coffeeisyum USA * Zekio Zebra USA * Draketastic USA * Ludmilalv17 Brazil * RAS310 USA Dance Quests Ievan Polkka appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Roller Appearances in Mashups Ievan Polkka appears in the following Mashups: * Chiwawa (Nerds) * DADDY '(K-Pop)' * I’m An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Ievan Polkka appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions for her dance moves: *Leek Dance *Leek Power/One Leek Please Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia * 'da, şarkının adı I. ile başlayan şarkıya rağmen “All Songs K-R” çalma listesinin başında. Galeri Game Files LevanPolkkaSqu.png|''Ievan Polkka'' Levanpolkkamu_cover_generic.png|''Ievan Polkka'' (Mashup) levanpolkkacmu.jpg|''Ievan Polkka'' (Community Remix) Levanpolkka cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_dd6b7a9b26f21b29_14.png| album background Levanpolkka_cover@2x.jpg| cover 278.png|Avatar Golden_Ievan Polkka.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Ievan Polkka.png|Diamond avatar 502.png|Community Remix avatar ( exclusive) 200502.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300502.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar levan polkks pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms LevanPolkka.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots 0BF8791F-4C83-4287-B8EC-54835EB9FE19.jpeg| coach selection screen (Mashup) Promotional Images CHlmXvzUcAAz3pG.jpg|Announcement 18221447804_edd5bd14d4_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18221448414_4fe06f79d7_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 18223400803_fca329e6a7_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 CR_IEVAN_POLKKA_242964.jpg|Community Remix header Behind The Scenes Levan Polkka BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Others IP Menu.gif| menu progression IOmAL77.gif|The stop motion effect used on the dancer Leekglitch.png|The leek glitch Videos Official Music Video Loituma - Ievan Polkka Hatsune Miku "Ievan Polkka" Project Diva Dreamy Theatre (HD) Ievan Polkka (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ievan Polkka - Gameplay Teaser (FR) Gameplays ★ Ievan Polkka "Just Dance 2016" Gameplay 5 Stars ★ Ievan Polkka (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Ievan Polkka (Community Remix) - Hatsune Miku - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - Ieavan Polkka 5* Ievan Polkka (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now Extraction Mikupollka nohud References Site Navigation en:Ievan Polkka es:Ievan Polkka Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Non-Engilsh Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hatsune Miku Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Düet Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Marion Champmartin